Buried Past Better Left Forgotten
by Demonlover355
Summary: What if Inuyasha had a sister? What if she despised him even more than Kikyo does? Read to find out what Inuyasha did to her in the past to make her hate him in the present. Could living be more painful than death?
1. Hell God

Kia looked out at the night sky. It had been so long since she had seen it that she had almost forgotten what it looked like. Why had he betrayed her. She was alive again because of him and she hated him because of that. His selfishness had condemned her to a life of misery. He would pay. He would suffer. Why Inuyasha?

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were traveling along a road when suddenly Kagome shouted that she sensed the sacred jewel. "So many shards, but how can that be", she exclaimed. Miroku asked Inuyasha if he sensed Naraku's presence anywhere and Inuyasha replied that he thought he could smell a trace of him but that a much stronger aura was close by. "Stronger", Sango exclaimed, "than Naraku." "Yea and I think that we had better check it out." Inuyasha and Miroku agreed. Suddenly a bunch of screaming is heard by our heroes.

* * *

We see a bunch of villager running in the direction of Inuyasha's gang and one of them knocks into Inuyasha. "Help, help us, the Hell God is back, the Hell God is back." "Hell God," says Inuyasha with his quizzical stare.

* * *

The villagers had finally calmed down enough for the head of the village to tell Inuyasha and company about this "Hell God". "It is a monster in the guise of a young girl I tell you. She came to our village for the first time a little short of fifty years ago. We took her in thinking that she had been abandoned by her parents and took care of her many injuries. Through it all she did not say a word nor show any sign of feeling pain. It was as if she had lost her will to feel anything physically or emotionally. All was well until one day when a man in a baboon costume arrived in our village." "Naraku", Miroku exclaimed and the others agreed. "We knew not his name, but he walked to the girl and asked if she still bore the grudge against the one who had condemned her to life." "Suddenly the child's eyes shone with such anger as human kind had never seen before and she let out the most terrible scream." " A white light shone from her body and turned all of the houses in the village into dust, luckily for us she fainted when her injuries re-opened."

* * *

"What would Naraku want with this girl", Kagome asked. "No doubt to do something sinister as always" Miroku replied. "Well we cant just leave, after all Kagome did sense a large part of the jewel here" Sango interjected. "Well", Kagome looked down at her lap. "I wouldn't say a large part of the jewel, it had a different feeling, kinda like the whole jewel was here." All of her friends look at her with total shock. "That's impossible", Inuyasha exclaimed. "We have a part of the jewel so that can't be." "I know what I sensed and it was the sacred jewel, sort of", Kagome kept on looking down at her hands.

The head of the village cleared his throat and the whole gang got quiet. "Are you youngsters referring to that jewel that the Hell God wears around her neck.


	2. Plot of a Victim

The cave was dark and really spooky. Naraku couldn't help staring at the girl who he believed was going to be the downfall of Inuyasha. She was said to have been unearthly beautiful as a young child, but now that she was older it shone through even more. "How can she look as she does after what has happened to her, how can she be as she is after what happened to her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A girl of about 5 is wandering around a cliff when it suddenly gives way and she falls. She screams and suddenly we see a 10 year old Inuyasha and Sesshomaru running towards the girl callin "Kia, Kia", as they try to make it to her in time to save her. She unfortunately hits her head on the jagged rocks at the base of the waterfall and her body floats to shore with large amounts of blood circling her head.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are next to her and are crying( the both of them ).

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naraku is puzzled by the fact that the girl he is looking at isn't happy to be alive and thus asks her. She replies," I bear a grudge against Inuyasha for giving me my life back when I was happier dead. I was with my mother and father and therefore was no longer an orphan as I had been for my whole life. I will never forgive him for his selfishness and I promise you that he will pay dearly for what he took away from me, DEARLY." Naraku smiles and says," Excellent"

* * *

Inuyasha and group walking towards the base of a mountain wher the head of the village told them that they could find the Hell God. Kagome," So what do you guys think is up with this girl?" Inuyasha." I'm not sure, but whoever she is, she cant just go around terrorizing the villagers here, and besides, she's strong and has got something to do with the sacred jewel so I say that we have a nice little chat with this girl whoever she might be. Kogome thinks to herself for a moment that Inuyasha really cares for the villagers, but after the comment about the sacred jewel she knows that that is all that he cares about.

* * *

Kia is putting the finishing touches on her potion. " If you don't want to be put under my spell then I suggest that you vacate the area immediately Naraku." Naraku laughs softly and takes flight. "Come to me Inuyasha and I will show all the people that you care about what you did to me to make me hate you so much." " I swear that I will get youInuyasha or should I call you_ brother_." 


	3. Ages Fury, Memories of a Fallen One

Ahyo materea, Ahyo materea, Calateena, Calateena. Kia is chanting. 'I hope that you and your friends like my little potion Inuyasha for they will see who you truly are and how much of a bastard you are. You will die by my hands Inuyasha and I will make you suffer greatly'

Inuyasha and the gang are heading towards the base of the mountain when a green mist overtakes them from the direction of the caves. It is coming from a cauldron that Kia is chanting over, the same words that she was saying before. "Inuyasha I'm starting to feel sleepy", Inuyasha turns to look at Kagome as she falls into his arms unconscious. Miroku and the others fall into the same state, and soon so does Inuyasha.

Suddenly they are back at the day that Kia remembered and she is standing next to them, now she has on a flowing white dress instead of her green one and has a mask covering her face.

"Welcome to the garden of memories", she tells the gang. "Garden of memories?" 'Where are we' Inuyasha thinks to himself. "This is a place where the memories of one little girl exist, this is where she stored her most pained memories that hurt her so deeply. Do you remember this day Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked around and saw a much younger version of himself and Sesshomaru sitting beneath a tree. The girl Kia as a little girl is running around. 'It can't be. It's impossible' "What is it Inuyasha" Kagome asked. "I remember this place from when I was a child. The three of us used to come here all the time and ,and…" "And she would run around as any child ought to do, that is until that day" Kia said. "How did you know." "I am the keeper of the garden, before she…, she entrusted her memories to me in from the past, so that I could show them to you in the future." "Did you know her", Inuyasha asked. "You will see in time what my connection to her is and why am now here", the woman in front of them stated. "Where is here and who are you exactly", Miroku questioned.

My name is not important at the moment and to answer the question of where here is, I have not taken you anywhere. You are simply inside your minds, all that I did was link them together so that you could all experience this at the same time in one big group." Why though", Kagome questioned. "Ah, it is so that I can show you what happened. This is to show you what Inuyasha did to her, to show you the painful things that Inuyasha did to her. "Come now, and witness for yourself the memories of this poor girl."

Our heroes fallow the woman and she shows them a few memories.

_**First Memory**_

We see Kia being held in Sesshomaru's arms as a child newly born. She starts to cry and he comforts her.

_**End of Memory**_

_**Second Memory**_

We see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting under a tree and the girl, Kia, is running around. She is on the edge of the cliff when it suddenly gives way and she starts to fall to the bottom of a water fall. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run to save her and she catches one last glimpse of their faces and their outstretched hands as she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything goes black. When she comes to she in on an embankment and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are leaning over her calling her name. "I'm sorry you guys, but I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." "Shh. Don't try and talk it will be alright", Inuyasha whispers. "I think we should let her say her good-byes now Inuyasha", Sesshomaru says with utmost sadness in his voice. Inuyasha looks at him and then back at Kia. "I love you both but look on the bright side of all of this, now I won't be an orphan anymore, I'll be with my parents again", Kia whispers. "I love you two very much and I am happy that I Had this chance to say good-bye, I love..you…both…good-…bye."

_**End of Memory**_

Everthing goes dark and we see Inuyasha and the gang again. Everyone is looking at Inuyasha, even Kia. "Why did you do that? I never wanted to see that again. She wouldn't have wanted to make me suffer this way, she wasn't that kind of person.", Inuyasha practically yelled, but in a hurt way, as if he wasn't himself. "That is where you are wrong Inuyasha, well you are technically right. She _wasn't_ that kind of person, but time changes people. Death and betrayal can make a person different as I'm sure you are plenty aware of, but you do remember that wish you made", Inuyasha looked at the girl," Well that wish came true and now you have condemned her to a life of misery, you couldn't honor a dying girl's wishes. She didn't even need the comfort of the soul piper in order to ascend to the next world. She wanted to go, wanted to die and be at peace, but you couldn't let that happen. No you had to take that from her, (whispers) take that from me." Inuyasha looks at the girl as she removes her mask. "Kia?"


	4. Why Her?

Inuyasha and Kia stare at each other until you think they will melt the air around them. "How is this possible, your…, your…alive!" "That is true, but you haven't heard the whole story, have you, Inuyasha", Kia says his mane as if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. "There's more", Sango questions. "I feel that the more important question to be answered is, do you want to see more", Kia asks the group. "No, please don't, just stop it, please", Inuyasha is shaking as he whispers this. "Don't you think that I've suffered enough, don't you think that her soul deserves peace." "What do you mean "her soul", it's my soul and it's content at the moment to stay inside of me", Kia yells at Inuyasha . Inuyasha lunges for Kia ,"You aren't real, your just some demon controlling her soul, I can't smell a scent you monster", Inuyasha is screaming at the top of his lungs as he pulls out Tetsusaiga. She easily deflects his attacks and then disappears. (We never get to see the other memories, maybe later on…)

_**Back In The Real World**_

Kia is fuming around the cave and Naraku has returned. "The nerve of that boy for attacking me with his pathetic sword. I can't stand him, Ahhhhhhhhhh." "A little testy are we, did your plan not go as you expected", Naraku questioned. "Of course it went as expected, but he had the nerve to pull Tetsusaiga on me and he called me a filthy demon."What will you do now Kia.? Will you kill him or try to reason with him", Naraku smiled 'either way I get what I want'

"Let's hurry you guys, we need to stop this Hell God as soon as possible", Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. 'You need to go back and find her, don't you Inuaysha. You can't just let her go. Who is she to you Inuyasha? How do you know her?' Kagome thinks to herself. "Wait up Inuyasha", Miroku yells. "Why should I", Inuyasha yells over his shoulder as he is still running. "Because your upset", Sango yells at him. "Sit Boy!" "What did you do that for", Inuyasha yells at Kagome. "We need to stop", Kagome yells at him. "Why", Inuyasha yells back. "Because **_that girl_** is right in front of us!" Inuyasha turns around and Kia is standing right in front of him. "You again. Let go of her soul you monster. You have no right to use her image for your body." Inuyasha unleashes Tetsusaiga and charges at Kia, but just like last time she deflects the attack as if it were a small pebble. "Stop it Inuyasha, you don't think your mother isn't watching you." "Leave my mother out of this you discusting demon. I won't let you treat her this way." Inuyasha charges again and this time Kia lets him through the barrier, but she grabs hold of Tetsusaiga and whispers in Inuyasha's ear something and then a look of utter shock comes over his face. Inuyasha drops to the ground Tetsusaiga still in hand. Kagome runs over to him. "Are you alright Inuyasha", Kagome asks and shakes him. Inuyasha doesn't respond. "What did you do to him", Kagome yells at Kia. "I didn't do anything except tell him the truth", Kia replies.

Sorry for not updating recently, I've had mid terms coming up and I've been studieng like mad. I know it's a short chapter, but I needed to leave it as a cliff hanger


End file.
